Bri:The New Girls
by Youko Bloodflower
Summary: A few weeks after Bri came to the Membrane household something happened... [R&R!] *FINISHED!* Well, This story is but not the series[And reviews can you put your fav charater?]
1. The Sparks of Wonderings

One stormy day at the Membrane household, Bri was locked in her room [with the music on FULL blast OF COURSE!] drawing and just thinking. Gaz was downstairs playing on her GS2 and Dib, thinking of new things to send into Mysterious Mysteries. He thumbed through a stack of loose notes and different papers looking for something that would land him a spot on the show.  
  
'OH SHIT!' Bri yelled. 'Call the fire department, Dib!'  
  
Bri ran out of her room, which now was on fire and smoke pouring out of it. Dib sighed and grabbed the phone. The fire department was on the speed dial because he had to call it at least once a week since Bri had arrived there.  
  
'HELLO? Oh um...What's the problem?' yelled a harsh voice on the other end.  
  
'Bri set her room on fire, AGAIN'  
  
'NOT AGAIN! Okay we'll be right there!'  
  
Dib sighed. Then he thought of something. Why were there so many fires around Bri? And other just plain weird stuff? Maybe magnetic fields! No...they probally wouldn't be powerful enough to start fires. Then he thought. He remembered his dad's old files of a young girl with odd powers. But the date on the files showed that the girl would be about Gaz or his age. That made him wonder....  
  
Did Bri eat the SuperToast or was she that girl? 


	2. Risika

The next Day at Skool...  
  
'Class, there will be another miserable soul joining this class. Her name is Risika.[A/n I know this name is from ITFOTN but a bit of this character is from Risika so I just used the name. But this is not the same character in the book. At all]  
  
The door opens and a VERY odd looking small girl walks into the classroom. She has her golden-orange and black striped hair in what looks like antennas and has what look like fangs. And her eyes...  
  
They were a golden-brown with silted pupils in the shape of a cat's eye. Her fingers were long and thin with very sharp nails at the end.  
  
Bri sorta smiled when she saw Risika but Dib almost yelled. He thought he had seen a girl like that on Mysterious Mysteries, a half-breed. The thought raced through his huge head as she took a seat behind Dib.  
  
Later that Day...  
  
The doorbell rings. Dib stands to open it and when he does he does scream.  
  
'AH!' he falls over backwards.  
  
Risika laughs. 'I scared you! Hee hee!' As Dib was being scared, Bri had come downstairs.  
  
'Hey, Risika! Come on in!'  
  
Risika stepped in and the two headed upstairs into Bri's room.  
  
An hour later...  
  
'DIB! Call again!' Dib sighed as he hit the speed dial. Risika shot out of Bri's room like a rocket.  
  
'AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Risika knocked Dib over as she ran. Bri came down the stairs and sighed. 'She never did like fire'  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
'Oh nothing, Dib. That was the wind.' Bri said as she walked out of the room. 


	3. Jen

The Next Day at Skool...  
  
'More and more DOOMED souls. This time she was smart enough to skip ahead to my DOOMED class.'  
  
The door flew open and smashed into the wall. A girl with what looks like closed eyes and silver glasses walks in. She has long light brown hair and is very pale. She had a white dragon pendent around a black cord on her neck.  
  
'This is Jen. [A/n: This is me... in weird way. Wait that is like me! Oh well on with the story!]  
  
She gives a few pop heads a simple look. But all of her looks are full of a burning fire and chilling ice. She smiles a twisted smile and sits down next to Bri and behind Risika. Bri smiles at her. Another one of them...  
  
Later that day...  
  
The doorbell rings. Dib opens it thinking Risika was there. But it was just a little robot. It looked a bit like Zim's but... more homemade. It was about two feet tall and had square, orange eyes.  
  
'HEY! Where is she?!'  
  
At this point Dib was reaching for his camera but Bri stopped him in time.  
  
'DON'T!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
'It will um... shut him down! The robot is a very fragile system.'  
  
Dib gives Bri a I-don't-believe-you -at-all look. Dib then just sighs and waves Bri away.  
  
'I need the peace and quiet so I don't really care what you're doing.'  
  
Bri just walks out the door as Dib shuts the door behind her. 


	4. Stupid Arms

After Skool the Next Day...  
  
'Um...Dib?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Can you leave the house for a few hours today?'  
  
'And why may I ask, would I leave the house?'  
  
'Um... Some of my frien-'  
  
'Friends? What friends?' Dib asks thinking of Jen and Risika and their...Um... odd traits.  
  
'None of your bees-wax!' Bri gave Dib a fiery look.  
  
'Okay, Dib. If you won't I will make you!' Suddenly the door flies open and Dib is thrown out onto the lawn.  
  
"Bri! You crack-head!' Dib yelled as he tried to move his arm. It was pointing the wrong way and just dangled there. 'Oh great. She broke my arm.'  
  
'Hey, Bri?'  
  
'What?' answered an ice-cold voice.  
  
'Um... could you call an ambulance?  
  
'As long as you go away!' Bri dialed the number and as the ambulance pulled up, Jen and Risika walked up to the house.  
  
Dib glared at them as the ambulance pulled out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. 


	5. The Tape and Sweetness

The Next Day after Skool at the house...  
  
Dib now had a cast on his right arm and that in a sling. It would be at least 6 weeks before that would come off. All day at skool Dib had been waiting to go home. Well that was like any other day, but today was different. Today Dib would know the truth about the three odd ones.  
  
Dib had set up a camera yesterday before Bri had broken his arm, so when she had her little meeting with the other two it was taped. Dib carefully climbed a ladder and pressed a little red button with a pen and a mini-camquarter popped out of the wall above the door. Dib opened the cam and pulled the tiny tape out. He stepped down slowly and then ran into his room. He popped the tape into a lager tape and pushed the larger one into the VCR type thing. Dib turned the screen on and the video started.  
  
The orange golden rays of the last sun of the day reached into the Membrane living room and in the light were the three girls. But you can see a shadowy thing wrapping a snow-white tentacle around jen's arm. It looks like it has the head of a dragon, the forelimbs of a bird of prey, the hindquarters of a horse, and the wings of a dragon as well. The thing looked like a demon but it was acting like a dog to Jen. Its snow-white eyes were as blank as a sheet of paper. The three were deep in conversation.  
  
'I think he's onto us, Jen'  
  
'Him? It looks, as he hasn't a clue about the plainest things, let alone us.'  
  
'I don't know… He's been acting weird since I set my room on fire.'  
  
'Well I would too! You almost set my tail on fire!'  
  
'You were standing in the way!'  
  
'You and your fire! I just wish we were normal!' yelled Risika.  
  
'Then we wouldn't have met!'  
  
'Oh yeah…'  
  
'But now we have the problem of Dib.'  
  
'Yes but at least he'll be in a cast for six weeks.'  
  
'Yes but I think he still has ways of watching us'  
  
"True, Jen, but he can't follow us.'  
  
'Just in case I'll have my little Sweetness follow him'  
  
At the name of Sweetness the demon thing lifted its head and wagged its horsetail.  
  
Dib shivered. What if that thing was watching him right then? Dib stopped the tape and looked around the room. He looked out the window and thought the shadow that was by the house looked odd. He looked from a different window but saw no source of the twisted shadow demon. 


	6. The Twins

The Next Day at Skool…  
  
'Even another Two lost souls drifted in here today. Meet Cri and her twin brother Tro.'  
  
At this two children walked in, one girl and a boy.  
  
The girl had wheat blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a long flowing white dress. In her arms she held a multi-colored thick textbook like thing.  
  
To her left was a boy of the same age, but as different as night is to day. He had dark blue hair, a black shirt with a white dragon on it and a pair of baggy jeans.  
  
And his eyes. Black. Pure black. It seemed that the pupils had grown so large and covered his irises but the irises were pitch black. Like the still and deadly night.  
  
Cri was smiling brightly as the midday sun in July and Tro was looking out at the other people with a look of distrust and anger. Cri sat down behind Zim and Tro sat down by Bri, who by now was watching Tro with an odd look on her face.  
  
That day after Skool…  
  
Dib was locked in his room with the theart of more broken bones if he stepped foot outside of that door by Bri. But Dib was ahead of her.  
  
As he saw the two others walk in the front door, he climbed out the window and ran around to the front yard. The shades were drawn on the side window but there was a crack in-between two curtain. Dib peeked in and saw what the tape had shown him yesterday, just three of them talking and Sweetness.  
  
But had he just heard the door open? A thin streak of light was cast across the living room as a boy all in black almost floated into the room. Dib gasped. 


	7. this is Thicker than Blood

That boy was Tro. His black eyes full of a panic, not ever known to Dib.  
  
'She's one to me! She's on to you too!'  
  
'Slow down, Tro. Who is she and why is she 'on to you'?' asked Jen.  
  
'OK I'll be pain and blunt since I know all of you are part,' he looked at all of them and Sweetness, 'of a paranormal thing. My sister is a Triste and I'm a...a vampire.'  
  
Bri barely batted an eye at this and Risika did seem to either. Jen was calm but a bit suprised. She had liked him even though what he was. Oh well she was a demon so that's not normal either.  
  
'OK. We all know what a vampire is but what is a Triste?' asked Jen.  
  
'A Triste is a well a slayer of the paranormal. They are immortal but that is one of the few things that separate them from the humans. She knows what are, Risika, and saw Sweetness follow Jen home. And since y'all know Bri, Cri thinks you all are immortal in some way.'  
  
'Oh great, I have MORE things to worry about. I have your sister to hide from and Dib as well. I'm suprised Dib hasn't found out already.' sighed Bri  
  
'I doubt he will. He was stupid enough to get you mad when you had you will set, Bri'  
  
'True, Risika, but as they say blood is thicker than water.'  
  
'But what holds the now four of us,' Jen looks at Tro, 'together is deeper than blood.' 


	8. The DOOM that MIGHT befall Dib [and what...

Dib turned to run but he heard a growling. He looked Sweetness straight in its blank white eyes and it bared its huge fangs.  
  
'Um hello?' stuttered Dib. He tried to edge away from Sweetness but it barked. A few moments later, Bri, Risika, Jen, and Tro ran to the side of the house.  
  
'Oh a little fly on the wall?' smirked Risika.  
  
'Little flies [not you Jessica! Fly away!] should be killed you know, Dib' Tro licked his lips.  
  
'Did Sweetness stop you? A simple little demon? I thought you were better. Dib.'  
  
'Dib, why were you watching?' questioned Bri.  
  
'I'll never tell.'  
  
'Oh yes you will!' At this Dib was thrown against the side of the house and was pinned there by Bri'' mind.  
  
'Now, Dib, why you watching?'  
  
'Because… I thought you were psychic and ever since the others showed up you've been acting like you found long lost friends. Or something.'  
  
'Dib, I need to tell you something. Only Risika, Jen and I have known each other. Long ago we met in less than a happy setting.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me you had powers?'  
  
'Oh maybe because a certain someone likes to exploit the paranormal and feared for my own live. There are people out there with evil intentions for the others and me. Dib, do you really know what they do in labs?'  
  
'Not really. I've only guessed from what I've seen of Dad's lab'  
  
'His lab looks like a playground next to real labs that paranormalists use on their subjects. Would you really turn in your only cousin to a bunch of evil people? Your own flesh and blood?'  
  
'I guess not…'  
  
'Then let this be a warning to you Dib. If you do this again I will tear you limb from limb.' Growled Bri.  
  
'And that's after I drink ALL of your pathetic mortal blood' Tro hissed  
  
'And that's after I bite your head off' purred Risika.  
  
'And this is all after I suck that sorry little soul from that doomed body.' Jen slowly said. 


	9. Prepare

That night...  
  
Dib was looking out his bedroom window into the pitch-black night. The only two sources of light were the full moon, which was glowing oranger than an UT football homecoming game, and the yellow light coming down from a nearby street lamp.  
  
Down below in the bushes sat Cri.  
  
'When is she going to show her immortal, evil self? I've been out here in the biting cold siting on an evergreen for hours just to battle my mortal-wait immortal foe or two. That is if my doomed twin brother and/or their two other friends.'  
  
Dib had heard her talking to herself and now was debating with himself to save his cousin or just stand back. In less then a moment he had decided. He wasn't going to destroy the paranormal; the four [well maybe three because of Tro] weren't really dangerous to humankind. Dib ran downstairs to Bri, who rarely slept, yelling, 'Bri! Bri! I need to tell you something!'  
  
'What is it? I'm on Mysterious Mysteries?'  
  
'No! Um...' Dib lowers his voice, 'Cri is outside my window waiting to kill you and/or the others.'  
  
'Cri... I bet she will stop at nothing to kill us and that she has more powerful people coming to aid her.'  
  
'But I have a plan...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Can you transport or what ever more than one person?'  
  
'I think so.'  
  
'Then you can transport the others here and then we can fight.'  
  
'Sounds better than mine. I will just going to run'  
  
'Okay...'  
  
Bri grabbed Dib's hand and focuses on Tro's house. Dib feels a strange light feeling like when your foot falls asleep and then he was standing in a strange bedroom.  
  
'Tro!' Bri called down the staircase in his room. 'Come up here! NOW!'  
  
Tro floated up the stairs but went he sees Dib a darker look fills his face.  
  
'Is this filth here to die? Or just be taught a lesson?'  
  
'No, neither!' Dib squeaked.  
  
'Your sister and she little Triste friends are outside my house waiting to kill us. I came to get you and the others there to stop them.'  
  
'I've been waiting for the day that Cri would try to hunt the hunter. Come here.'  
  
Tro floats down the stairs into an almost black room. A large pillar candle in the center of the room cast an eerie light on all of room. A glint of silver caught Dib's eye.  
  
'What is that?' Dib said as he pointed to a dark shape in the corner.  
  
'Oh that's what I was going to show you. It's my weapons case.'  
  
Tro opened a trunk and it opened out into many compartments filled with silver blades, daggers and a few large swords.  
  
'Whoa....' who all Bri and Dib said.  
  
'I do believe we will need these in our little battle. We already have the mental advantage now we just need to have the weapons advantage.'  
  
'Here use this, Dib.' Tro handed Dib a small sword and a small dagger. 'Only use that dagger when needed. The sword should do since all of them are blades that would kill a Triste or just about any other creature for that matter quickly.'  
  
Tro was going to hand Bri a sword but she shook her head. 'Have my own.'  
  
Bri pulled the necklace off her neck and held it. It glowed red and started to transform and in a minute it was a long broad bladed silver sword was in her hand.  
  
'Nice. But we need a few weapons for Risika and Jen.'  
  
Tro grabbed his own sword like Bri's and a few other weapons. Then Bri, Dib and Tro headed to get the others. This was the beginnings of the battle. 


	10. The Portal and more prepare

At Jen's house...  
  
As three of them arrive in Jen's living room, Cri is doing some of her own preparing....  
  
'And this my friends is what will give us the upper hand in the fight' Cri said as she struck an ebony staff against the ground. At this a large purple and black swirly thing appeared underneath the bush.  
  
'That is a demenition portal. When we get the damned ones near this, they will be sucked into a world of no return...'  
  
NOW at Jen's house...  
  
'What the heck! Um...Tro why do you have an armful of weapons?' Jen asked. Before they had dropped in she had been feeding her demon-dogs with what looked like bloody body parts of...things.  
  
'Just grab one!' Tro explains as he hands Jen a sword. 'We need to get Risika ready for the battle.'  
  
'What battle? Against who?'  
  
'Cri and the other Tristes.'  
  
"Other Tristes? More than one? Oh great!'  
  
Sweetness trots over to Jen with big eyes. 'Yes you can come, Sweetness. Just bite the mean people' Sweetness wagged her horsetail in excitement.  
  
'Hold on you three!' Bri closed her eyes and all four of them landed in Risika's room.  
  
'Nice place...' Jen muttered as she looked around. The walls were covered a shades of green and plants lined the room. 'Looks like a jungle'  
  
Risika ran into the room. 'Why are all of you in house? What happened?'  
  
'Oh just that my sister is waiting with at least 10 people at Bri's house preparing to kill us.'  
  
'What? I'm ready to battle.' Risika growled.  
  
'Then take this' Tro handed her a curved sword.  
  
'Nice.... But I'm ready to kick some Triste ass! Let's go, Bri!'  
  
Bri closed her eyes and the next thing they felt was the fresh spring grass beneath their feet. 


	11. The Last Two Standing After The Scream

The two parties locked eyes for what seemed like forever but was just a few grains in the vast sands of time. What broke this was a scream from Jen.  
  
It started low and deep like the beginning of a lion's roar but grew to be a high and ear piercing scream of bloody murder. It broke all the windows within a ten-block radius and Bri, Dib, and even her own glasses.  
  
This stunned Cri and the other Tristes so Jen took this chance to strike. She lunged forward and slashed Cri across her fair and perfect face.  
  
'You bitch! Kill her!' Cri screamed. This is when chaos broke loose. 5 Tristes started toward Jen but Tro stepped, sword drawn, between her and the Tristes.  
  
'You will kill her over my dead body!' Tro challenged.  
  
'That could- and will be arranged. iBrother.' Cri spat the last word as dirty bug from her mouth.  
  
During all of this Bri had been battling several Tristes both mind and body before one had clubbed her from behind. Now she was knocked out cold on the ground. Risika was cornered by 3 Tristes and was slowly being taken down by the Tristes' cattle prods. Dib had been down since Jen's scream as he was not immortal or even a bit psychic.  
  
Jen and Tro were the last standing, with swords drawn.  
  
'This maybe my last battle for me, Tro' Jen whispered under her breath to Tro right before Cri struck a dark wooden staff against the ground. 


	12. The Seems of Time and Space

The Tristes rushed upon Jen and Tro. Jen swung the sword to decapitate one of her many attackers. His head rolled to the ground as Tro stabbed another in her left side. Through all of this, Jen and Tro had been backed toward the portal. The portal had grown to be close to ten feet across with its deep inky black and purpleness swirling unto eternity of torment. With a few swings and stabs Tro and Jen took down about 2/3 of the Tristes. But Cri and a few others remained.  
  
'So brother we're face-to-face, and not behind my back anymore, Tro. And you had a few little pathetic immortals try to help you? And a mortal too! Oh well you and that demon girl will just have to face the portal. A pain of strong harsh hands seized both Jen and Tro. The portal looked as the jaws of a tiger with a hunger for flesh and it was growing by the second. Tro was thrown towards it and was sucked down and in like a dust bunny in a vacuum tube.  
  
'Tro!' Jen screamed. A single hot tear streamed down her pale creamy cheek for the loss of Tro. A new fire was lit in Jen's eyes. She let loose a scream. Such a scream had never been heard on earth. It seemed to tear the very fabric of time and space apart by the seems. And it's exact what it did. 


	13. Trisha

When Tro and Bri opened their eyes, they were standing in a white room. On one end was a girl on the other end of the room sitting in a large chair with her feet on a desk in front of her. She apparently was listening to some music because she had a pair of silver headphones on.  
  
'I'm gonna be the one that's gonna take over, This is what it's like when worlds collide!' she yelled off key. She then noticed Tro and Bri with her back still turned. Removing her headphones, she turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" Bri questioned.  
  
"Oh come on, Bri. You of all people would know this. Just look at me," the girl replied.  
  
"You look like Bri," Tro said.  
  
"Well, I should, I'm her twin, Trisha," Trisha said. When Bri heard this, she passed out.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Tro asked getting a bit panicked.  
  
" Oh I was watching you fighting and I thought I could end it. When you get back only you, Bri, me and Dib will be left."  
  
"Why? Why not the others?"  
  
"I didn't like them. It's as simple as that. They were unworthy to be here. I sent them back to where they came from and when they wake up. No more memories of here."  
  
"NOT YET!" shouted Tri at Bri's uncounsius body.  
  
Tro raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"  
  
"She asked me when you two would get out of here. So I answered her question," Trisha said slightly impatiently. "Now we can go back."  
  
The room faded and the familiar scene of the Membrane house appeared around them. Bri woke up just in time to hear her sister mumble something.  
  
"This world is so easy to destroy…" mumbled Trisha. "I'm gonna like it here!" she then said in a louder fake cheerful voice and through a plastered on cheesy smile.  
  
Bri though, oh great another me. I guess it was good to put the fire department on the speed dial. Bri barely had time to complete this thought when the couch burst into flames as Trisha sat on it.  
  
"Um…Opps? Hee Hee?…" 


End file.
